The Diva Next Door
by NogeiloGirl
Summary: Wrestler by day(and sometimes by night)Matchmaker in between, but how do you find that 'someone special' for yourself?
1. Prologue: Me, Myself and I

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF and it's wrestlers, that job belongs to Vince McMahon.   
  
Prologue: Me, Myself and I  
  
"Mighty Molly by day, matchmaker by night. I'm on a roll, finally I managed to get Amy and Chris together - with a lot of prodding on my part. Shane, my soon to be brother-in-law, will be exchanging vows with my lil sis in three weeks. Spike and Nidia are on the cusp of a relationship - I'm so excited! You know what they say, third times a charm," Nora said to herself cheerily, as she looked in the mirror. The smile died on her lips, as an empty feeling crept into her heart, "Or three strikes and you're out." 


	2. I'm Just the Diva Next Door

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF or it's wrestlers, that is what Vince McMahon does best. I do own Cora though.   
  
If you would like to use this story, please ask me first, thanks.  
  
Last year, I had the pleasure of reading a unique story on here about a seldom put-together couple. I just wanted to say thank you, to whoever wrote it, because if it wasn't for that author, I may not have bothered to write this. :)   
  
The song, "Plain," is by ZoeGirl and is not mine.   
  
Chapter 1: I'm Just the Diva Next Door  
  
"Hey Nora, we're up next!" Shane hollered, peeking his head in the doorway.   
"Coming!" she yelled. Turning away from the mirror, Nora fastened her cape around her shoulders and dashed out the dressing room door.   
  
15 minutes later:  
An exhausted but excited duo dragged themselves back to the locker room. "I can't believe we beat The Rock, it's incredible!" Shane exclaimed excitedly.   
"Too bad it wasn't for the belts, but maybe next time," Nora responded, ever the optimist.  
"Hey, you want to go hang with Cora and I tonight? You seem kind of down lately," Shane commented in concern, nudging her with his shoulder.  
Nudging him back, she smiled slightly, "Nah, I'm alright, but I think I'll pass. You know what they say, early to bed, early to rise." Shane rolled his eyes, but he knew it was her subtle way of putting her foot down. "Besides, I have a bit more match - making to do," Nora replied, a twinkle in her eye.   
"Hon, you spend so much time getting everyone else together, that you'll never have any time to find someone for you.   
"Someday my prince will come, I suppose," she said wistfully, "in the form of Heath Ledger," Nora finished with a giggle.   
"Yeah, whatever you say squirt," Shane said drolly. Standing up, Shane announced, "Alright, I'm outta here, but promise me you'll hang out with us sometime this week?" Giving Nora's knee a quick squeeze, his eyes searched hers in earnest.   
She sighed, "Alright. Hey, maybe you and Cora can go out on a double date with Nidia and Spike!" Nora exclaimed in excitement.   
"Maybe," he said non-committedly, a plan forming in his head that he liked much better. "If you must, get some beauty sleep kiddo," Shane said affectionately and quick as a flash, not too unlike his 'Hurricane,' character, he was gone.   
Nora didn't get much sleep though, deep in thought, she sat out on the hotel balcony, hugging her knees to her chest. *Shane is right, I spend so much time helping ignite everyone else's love life, I have no time to find one. Who am I kidding though, I'm not the prettiest diva, nor am I the best built diva, I'm just the Diva next door,* Nora thought with a sigh, resting her head on her knees. Trembling slightly in the cool, night air, two silent tears slipped down her cheeks.  
  
"You are a Jewel, you are a treasure.  
There's nothing about you that's plain." 


	3. My Knight in Shining Armor

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF or it's wrestlers, that is what Vince McMahon does best. I do own Cora though.   
  
If you would like to use this story, please ask me first, thanks.  
  
Last year, I had the pleasure of reading a unique story on here about a seldom put-together couple. I just wanted to say thank you, to whoever wrote it, because if it wasn't for that author, I may not have bothered to write this. :)   
  
Chapter 2: My Knight in Shining Armor  
  
He was coming, coming for her. Dressed in a white, velvet flowing robe, he jumped off his great, white steed, swung her around in his arms and clinging tightly to her, asked for her hand in marriage. Then Nora woke up, *It was only a dream,* she thought with a sigh. "I really get tired of waking up to find he exists only in my dreams," she said sadly to herself. Pulling her plaid, flannel robe around her matching nightgown, she went to close the balcony door.   
Startled, Nora jumped as a knock sounded at her hotel room door. She opened the door, surprised to see Matt.   
"Hey Nora, did you want to come to the medieval faire with Chris, Amy, Trish, Perry, Jeff and I?"  
"Uh," she sputtered, her mind going blank. Matt just stared at her, an easy smile on his face.   
She smiled, a smile that brightened up her whole face. "Let me guess, Perry signed up as an extra didn't he?"   
"You bet he did," Matt replied with a knowing grin.   
"This I have to see, besides I haven't been to a medieval fair since I was a teenager."  
"Good, Jeff will come get ya after breakfast."  
"Oh," Nora's face fell. Plastering a smile on her face, Nora replied with forced enthusiasm, "Great, I'll see ya guys then."  
Nora stood in front of the full - length mirror, critically examining herself. She frowned, "No, I look frumpy in this outfit." *Maybe this one,* she thought, biting her bottom lip. She put on a scalloped wine - colored top and a pair of blue jeans trimmed with cow print. Hearing the door open, she yelled, "Hey Shane, do I look fat in this?"   
Poking his head in the bedroom door, Jeff grinned, "You look totally hot."  
At the sound of Jeff's voice, Nora turned to him, her face a deep scarlet. Thoroughly embarrassed, Nora responded weakly, "Oh, hi Jeff, I thought you were Shane."  
"Obviously, does Cora know about this," he teased. "Seriously, you look great." He held out an arm to her, "Shall we?"   
"Yes, let's," Nora replied with a smile.   
  
At the faire:  
"What happened to your pigtails?" Matt teased, tugging on her hair. "You look cute with them."  
*Cute,* Nora thought in disgust, wrinkling her freckled nose. Self - consciously she tightened her smaller pony tail. "I wanted to do something a bit different and leave the rest of my hair long, she replied defensively.   
Matt raised his hands in defense, "Whoa, I was just kidding!" he replied, doubling over in laughter. Jeff looked at his watch and nodded his head to Matt.   
"Hey, do you girls want some food?" Matt offered hopefully.   
"Sure, why not," Amy replied non-chalantly.   
"Great, we'll be back in a little bit, and keep an eye out for Perry," Jeff advised as the brothers dashed off.   
Amy narrowed her eyes, "They're up to something."   
"How do you know?" Nora questioned curiously, her eyes following the guys.  
"Because," Amy said, jerking her thumb behind her, "the food stands are that way."  
Amy looked at her watch impatiently, tapping her foot, "And where is Chris, he should have been here thirty minutes ago."  
The girls jumped as a bugle sounded behind them. Turning around, they watched in anticipation. *The jousting match!* Nora thought excitedly. A familiar face dashed out into the courtyard - dressed in bright, court jester clothing. "Perry!" the girls exclaimed in pleasant surprise. He announced the lineage of the jousting knights' royal ancestry.   
"Practicing his ring announcing skills early," Amy commented dryly, a grin on her face.   
Coming up behind the girls, Trish exclaimed proudly, "But wiiitthh - charisma!" She put her arms around the girls' shoulders, "Now watch this."  
Nora's eyes widened in disbelief, sitting upon an elegant white steed, was Matt! Even with his helmet and shield, she knew it was him! Except for the red insignia of his ancestry etched into the front of his armor, it was completely white. Nora shook her head, *It's like I have a face to my dream!* she thought in shock. That's when she noticed the other knight, dressed in traditional silver armor with the black insignia of his ancestry etched on his breastplate. He approached Matt, on a horse as dark and stormy looking as a rain - drenched sky.   
"Ames look!" Nora pointed to the approaching figure.  
"Oh my gosh, it's Jeff!"  
As the brothers got closer and closer to each other, Nora covered her eyes, "Oh, I can't look!" she exclaimed. She heard the clanging of metal, then the audience's thundering applause.   
"You can look now," Amy replied in amusement. Nora slowly peeked through her fingers to see Jeff picking himself up off the ground.   
"Matt won?! He hit Jeff that hard? Is Jeff okay?" Nora asked, nearly bouncing up and down. Anxious to congratulate the guys, Trish, Amy and Nora rushed over to them. Matt took off his helmet.   
Amy reached up to give Matt a hug, "You did great Matt!" she exclaimed.   
"Hey, I have the food!" Jeff announced. Grinning slyly, he winked at Matt, who winked back.   
Amy whirled around in surprise, "Whoa, wait a minute, you really went to get food?" Amy asked in disbelief.   
"Yeah," Jeff answered, barely keeping a smile from erupting on his face.   
"Then who's?.."  
"Hey baby."   
"Chris!" Amy exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Hang on a sec hon, let me finish taking my headgear off."  
"Chris you didn't?!" Amy cried, pulling back from him in surprise.   
He grinned, "Didn't what?" he asked innocently.   
She fingered the ends of his hair, "You dyed it red to match mine!"  
"Now every time I look at my hair, I think of you."  
"You're so sweet," Amy declared. Wrapping her arms around Chris's neck Amy whispered throatily, "How can I repay you?" Cupping Chris's face in her hands, she smothered his face with kisses.   
They heard gagging noises behind them. Chris broke their kiss and looked over Amy's shoulder to see Jeff idly munching on cotton candy, "Some of us are trying to eat you know," Jeff commented dryly.   
"Jeff, you're always trying to eat," Chris shot back, grinning wickedly.   
Nora noticed how uncomfortable Matt looked in the aftermath of the kiss. Her heart reaching out to him, Nora did the first thing she could think of. She leaned forward and gave Matt a hug. "You did great!" she whispered in his ear.   
Pulling back from Nora in surprise he murmured, "Thanks." Matt looked at her gratefully.   
Perry came over to the group and wrapped an arm around Trish's waist. "Perry, you were great hon," Trish said enthusiastically, giving her fiancee a squeeze.   
"Guys, I have an idea," Amy announced, lacing her fingers through Chris's. Earlier, I saw, at one of the booths we passed, a place where you could get your picture taken in authentic period clothing."  
"That would be neat," Nora exclaimed excitedly. "The time period for this faire is about 1100, around the time of William the Conqueror."  
"Why thank you Encyclopedia Britannica," Jeff retorted.   
Nora hit him in the chest as she walked by, "It's a free country Rainbow Brite."   
Matt laughed, "She's got ya there bro."  
In the dressing room, Amy helped Nora into a French silk, forest green gown. Nora turned to look at herself in the mirror and gasped. The dress seemed to fit Nora like a glove, all the way down to the toes of her shoes peeking out beneath the hoop skirts and petticoats swishing about her. "It's wonderful!" Nora breathed, "I feel like Cinderella at the ball."  
"I'm sure it will catch Matt's eye," Amy said, smiling with satisfaction. Nora looked at her quickly, then turned away, her face flaming.   
"What are you talking about?" Nora questioned casually.   
"Hon, we all know you have a crush on Matt."  
"Yeah, everyone except him," she muttered.   
"Nora, Matt will," Amy started to say, but a voice interrupted them.   
"You girls ready?" Chris asked, his voice growing impatient.   
All of a sudden the realization hit Nora, "Ames, I can't go out there! My dress..."  
"What's wrong with your dress?" Amy asked, puzzled.   
"It, it shows too much cleavage!" Nora replied in horror, staring down at the square neckline.   
Amy laughed, "That's the way dresses were back then, you couldn't show your ankles, but ironically, revealing much of your bosom was never an issue."  
"But the guys, won't they gawk at me? I mean, I don't want them all staring at me!"  
"Just Matt you mean," Amy replied, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.   
"Welll," Nora consented, "maybe just a little," she replied, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.   
"In this lifetime!" Chris bellowed.   
"Don't get your curls in a knot Blondie, we're coming," Amy responded good - naturedly.   
Amy smiled reassuringly, "You'll do fine." With that, she gave Nora a gentle shove, pushing her out into the limelight. Amy had pulled Nora's hair up high on top her head, intentionally leaving a few wisps of hair framing her face and neckline.  
Involuntarily, Matt let out a low whistle, "Wow Nora, you really look great."   
"Thanks," she said shyly.   
Amy came out next, in a layered gown of dark blue silk and ivory lace. Chris looked at Amy admiringly, "Amy, you look beautiful sweetheart." "You don't look so bad yourself," she said grinning slyly, taking in his dark, blue velveteen pants and with a crisp ivory shirt and contrasting blue vest. "The blue brings out the rich hues of blue in your eyes," Amy replied. Gently pulling on the decorated ivory lace at his throat, she pulled him closer for a kiss.   
"Aw geeze, can't you keep your hands off each other for even a little while," Jeff whined. "You two smooching reminds me of how much I miss Beth," he complained.   
For the second time that day, Chris broke away from Amy. Staring at Jeff's outfit, Chris shook his head, "Nah, too easy."  
Jeff frowned, "I look like a girl."  
Matt cracked up, "In that outfit, Beth may not want to kiss you."  
Jeff stared down at his dark brown velveteen breeches and little black buckled shoes. His light brown, long sleeve shirt was ruffled at the cuffs and the throat, with a plaid vest in various shades of brown. Matt walked over to Jeff and patted him lightly on the head, "Now if you be a good boy, I'll get you a swirl lollipop later," Matt said, barely keeping a straight face.  
"Ha, ha, very funny. Now let's just get the picture taken already," he grumbled.   
"Alright everyone, you ready for me to take pictures?" the young man asked. They all turned to look at him, startled. As everyone sat down to have their picture taken, Nora noticed Matt watching Amy and Chris intently. There was something in his eyes, that she couldn't quite place, loneliness, love, want? Anxiety clutching at her heart, Nora thought to herself, *What if he is in love with Amy?!* The thought seemed quite logical to her, causing Nora's heart to sink deeper and deeper into the abyss.   
*This ought to make an interesting picture,* the photographer thought, looking at a few forlorn faces in the group. *You'd think they'd have lost their best friend,* he thought to himself with a shake of his head.   
Amy settled herself next to Chris, laying her head on his shoulder, while Jeff and Matt sat stately on either side of Nora, her arms tucked within both of theirs. When he snapped the picture, only three out of the five people wore genuine smiles on their faces.   
Hours later, the last ones to leave the faire ground, the gang stepped outside the gates only to hear it close behind them.   
"Wow, I can't believe we actually spent all day here!" Nora gasped, holding her aching sides.   
"I can," Matt said grinning, reaching up to tighten her ponytail.   
"Hey," Nora exclaimed, "What are you doing?" Her hand reached up and met his.   
"Just tightening your tail Sunny. I think it came loose, while making our escape."  
"Oh," she relaxed slightly. "Thanks." Before Matt could respond a female voice called to them.   
"Hi guys, I see you barely made it out before closing time too," Nidia commented, a warm smile lighting up her brown eyes.   
"Hey guys, it's great to see you here," Nora replied enthusiastically, "well you picked a perfect place for your first date."   
Matt listened with interest, *So this is the famous side of Nora the matchmaker I never get to see but only hear about,* he thought with a smile.   
"Uh, actually, it isn't our first date, Nidia and Cora came together while I came with Shane," Spike replied sheepishly.  
Feeling foolish, Nora replied quietly, "Oh." Matt crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, *I've heard about the ever impetuous Nora rushing headlong into a situation, but this is the first I've ever seen her in action.* Remorseful, Matt was tempted to put a reassuring arm around her shoulders as he stared at her forlorn face, when he heard two more voices speaking to them.   
"Hey guys," Shane said casually as he and Cora walked up to the group. Nora's eyes narrowed, *He's up to something, but what is it?*   
"Cora and I were talking with Spike and Nidia earlier. They would like to go on a date, but are a bit nervous, so we suggested the idea that they go on a double date." Nora crossed her arms over her chest, not liking where this was going. "Since you're the matchmaker, Cora and I thought it would be most appropriate if you accompanied them on their date."   
Before Shane could continue, Nora spoke in astonishment, "As a chaperone! That, that's..." Nora sputtered, speechless.  
"Not as a chaperone," Shane responded, a twinkle in his eye, "as Matt's date!" 


	4. More Than a Friend?...

Disclaimers:   
"Cry" is by Mandy Moore and is not mine.  
  
The lyric, " ' Thirty-fourth and vine,' " if from the song, "Love potion #9," by the Searchers and is not mine.   
  
WWE and the wrestlers are owned by Vince McMahon and aren't mine either, I only own Cora.  
  
If anyone would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks.  
  
Chapter 4: More than a friend?...  
  
Plucking the rose out of Matt's hand, Nora smiled slightly. *Guilt, an apology gift.* "It's okay," Nora responded softly, taking a step away from Matt.  
Almost as if reading her thoughts, Matt blurted out, "I know what you're thinking, that it's some sort of apology gift. It's not though." Almost surprising himself, Matt reached out to grasp Nora's forearm. Warmth and surprise flooded through her as his fingers closed around her arm, "Care to hear me out?" Matt asked, grinning uneasily.  
Nora shook her head, curls bobbing about her face, "Very much so." With a gracious smile, she looped her arm through his, "Now what brought you here so late? Let me guess, a police officer who had too many donuts?"  
"Actually," Matt answered, turning towards her as they walked out of the hotel lobby. Once they reached the car, Matt unlocked and opened the door for Nora. Matt acted as if it were a matter of little importance, but an everyday occurrence instead, but Matt's chivalrous behavior did not go unnoticed by Nora.   
"You're kidding me, the cop actually stopped you for speeding, but in actuality got the wrong person?" Nora asked incredulously, as she stepped into the car.  
"I'm serious," Matt replied, crossing his hand over his heart, "I passed the cop on the corner of thirty-fourth and vine and the next thing I know, I hear the sirens blaring behind me. I glanced up into the rearview mirror and pulled off to the side.   
"So, were you really speeding?" Nora asked slyly.  
"Yess," Matt admitted sheepishly, "but, I told him that he had the wrong person.  
"Now before you say another word," Matt said with a grin, watching as Nora opened her mouth to speak. "What I told him was the truth. There was some clown ahead of me going at least 20 miles over the speed limit, while weaving in and out of traffic. Besides, I was trying to make it here on time," Matt said slyly.   
Nora responded severely, "Trying to win my favor eh, you're going to have to do better than that." Watching Matt's lips curve downward into a deep frown, Nora broke out in a wide smile, a mischievous light gleaming in her eyes, "I'm only kidding! Nora could see Matt's stance relax instantly, as he broke into an easy smile. She so badly wanted to reach out and touch his face, tell him to just be himself, but Nora kept her hands folded tightly in her lap. So, what did the cop do?" Nora asked curiously-anything to distract herself from thoughts of wrapping her arms around him.   
Matt buckled his seat belt, "You really want to know?" he asked teasingly.  
"Yes!" Nora said, grinning widely, "the suspense is killing me."  
Matt turned the key in the ignition. As the car roared to life, Matt turned to her and grinned, "He stepped back into his vehicle, took a bite of his sub, wolfed down his donut, took a swig of his coffee and roared past me, with sirens blaring."  
"You're pulling my leg!" Nora exclaimed in disbelief, leaning back into the slightly cramped seat.   
"It's legit, scouts honor," Matt proclaimed, holding up two fingers.  
"I bet you weren't even a boy scout," Nora huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, but she couldn't keep a slow smile from spreading across her face.  
"You have a really nice car," Nora admired, as they pulled out onto the highway.  
"Actually, it's Jeff's. He let me borrow it."  
Nora felt all giddy inside, *he went to all this trouble-for me?!* "You must have really had to persuade him."  
"Nah, he knows how many times I trust him to take my car, even though he drives like a maniac!" Matt said with a laugh. Nora looked over at him, raising her eyebrow.   
As Matt pulled into the parking lot, butterflies danced around in Nora's stomach. *What if this date goes horribly?! What if Matt sees someone else he likes better or thinks is prettier?!* Nora closed her eyes, forcing herself to take a deep breath, * Shame on you, you are black-balling this date before it even starts. Just breath.*  
*For crying out loud, I sound so lame. She must have thought my conversation was trite. Should I reach for her hand? No, my palms are all sweaty. I feel like a teenager on my first date, this is not good. I really should get out more,* Matt berated himself.   
"Nervous," Nora teased as they walked towards the restaurant entrance. Matt looked at her, startled. Seeing the spooked look in his eyes, Nora quickly turned away. Uncomfortable silence reigned as Matt opened the door for her.   
Nora was surprised and suspicious, as Matt opened the restaurant door. *Most men have no qualms about letting doors practically slam in my face, rather than take a spare moment of their time to hold it open for me,* she thought sarcastically,* but, the least I could have done was thank him,* Nora mentally kicked herself. Matt and Nora sat down at the table they were supposed to meet Spike and Nidia at. Nervously, Nora looked out across the railing, to the dance floor just below them. Dreamily, Nora smiled to herself, imagining her and Matt holding each other close as a slow song began to play. Summoning up a tremendous amount of courage, Nora turned to Matt, "Would you like to..." she trailed off as she noticed Matt staring off blankly onto the dance floor. Following his eyes, Nora's heart plummeted, "Oh," she said softly, watching as Amy and Chris danced to the soft music.  
"You're in love with her aren't you?"   
  
i"In places no one would find,  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside),  
It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes."/i  
  
Shaken out of his reverie, Matt jumped and jerked his face back to hers, "I'm sorry, I.." he trailed off, as he looked into her sympathetic face. "It's that obvious huh?" Searching her face, he was mildly surprised to find that she actually seemed to know, not just think, that he was in love with his best friend.   
Her chest burning, Nora asked quietly, "You want to talk about it?"  
Matt sighed, "How much time do you have?" he quipped, smiling slightly.   
Poking there heads around the hallway leading back to the bathrooms, Nidia asked, her hands touching Spike's shoulders, "What are they doing?"  
Spike shrugged, "Looks like they are just talking."  
"Just talking!" she exclaimed in dismay. Smiling devilishly, Nidia continued, "Let's give them a few more minutes."  
"I think I started falling in love with Amy the day Jeff and I met her. She was attracted to me too, but after she got accepted into ECW, everything changed. We toned down our relationship. It's odd, how we changed-almost automatically, you know?" he said, looking at Nora, but she felt as if he were looking right through her instead. "Once she got accepted into the WWF, I was ecstatic, with the hope of rekindling our relationship, but-then Chris came into the picture."  
"Doesn't she even have a remote idea of the possibility that you might still be in love with her?" Nora probed gently.  
"Nah, I doubt it. She is too engrossed with Chris," Matt replied sadly, with a shake of his head. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't even be telling you this, since I'm here on a date with you and all," Matt said sheepishly, a twinge of guilt eating at his conscience.   
"Nah, don't worry about it," Nora fibbed, "you needed to get that out. Besides, I have a feeling it made you feel at least a teensy bit better," she replied gently, with just a ghost of a smile across her face.   
Matt smiled broadly, his dimples showing, "Thanks Nora, you don't know how much that means to me," he said, reaching his hand across the table to grasp hers.  
*And you don't know how much this is killing me,* Nora thought to herself, the familiar ache spreading through her chest. 


	5. I Wanna Be With You/One-sided Love

Disclaimers: I don't own the WWE nor the wrestlers, though sometimes I wish I did. :) I own only Cora.  
  
"I wanna be with you," is by Mandy Moore and is not mine.  
  
If anyone would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks.   
  
Chapter 5: I Wanna Be With You/One-sided Love  
  
"Hi guys, sorry we're late!" Nidia chirped cheerily, scooting in beside Nora. Caught totally off guard, both Nora and Matt jumped, quickly releasing the other's hand.   
Nervously, Nora said, "I'll, I'll um, sit next to Matt, if that's okay with you?" she said, shooting Matt a look.  
"Uh, oh sure," Matt replied immediately, patting the leather upholstery beside him.  
Everyone ordered their food and talked animatedly until the waiter brought it over. Nora and Nidia surprisingly, had similar taste in food, as both ordered creamy spinach and ham casserole with Cole slaw as a side order.   
"Cora is a vegetarian all the way, rarely straying from her diet," Nora said making a face.   
"Bet that'll be interesting to see how that works with Shane, since he's a die hard meat-eater," Spike said with a grin.   
"They're in love, they'll be able to work it out somehow," Nora replied confidently, "besides, that is trivial, compared to some marital problems."  
"So, you're the expert on marriage now too," a voice above them growled.  
Nora looked up at Chris, whose blue eyes were sparkling with humor as he wrapped his arm snugly around Amy's waist. "Perhaps you can tell us how to make our marriage go smoothly," Chris said, looking pointedly at Amy, who was smiling brightly. Matt's fork clattered loudly onto his plate, as the others stared at the engaged couple in surprise. Clearing his throat, Matt wiped his mouth with the napkin sitting in his lap.   
"Um, would you excuse me for just a second?" Matt asked in a strangled voice, as Nora hurriedly slid out of the booth. Sorrowfully, Nora watched as Matt made a beeline for the Men's room. Roughly shoving open the door to the restroom, Matt turned on the faucet, running the cool water over his face.   
Matt stared back at his reflection with sad eyes, his voice cracking as he finally opened his mouth to speak, "I was hoping I might still be able to win Amy back, have a chance with her, but I'm beginning to realize I lost her a long time ago."   
"Um, congratulations you two. I think you make a perfect couple," Nora replied, smiling forcefully. At the moment she didn't know what to do or how to feel-torn between her devotion to Matt, but to Amy and Chris as well. "If you'll excuse me a minute, I think I'll freshen up," Nora said a bit coldly. Pushing open the women's restroom door, she kicked the trash can with a vengeance.   
  
i"I wanna be with you.  
I try, but I can't seem to get myself   
to think of anything but you."/i  
  
"Here I am, in love with a man who doesn't love me back, yet willing to defend him to the utmost!" Nora said helplessly, as she stared into the mirror.   
"Oh, but how I wish somebody would love me the way I want to be loved!" she wailed, wrapping her arms around herself.   
Simultaneously, Nora and Matt both made their way back to the table. They both wore their wounded hearts on their sleeve, but failed to notice that everyone else could see it but them, particularly Spike and Nidia, since Chris and Amy had left to go back to their table.  
"Why don't you two go have a dance, while we order some dessert for everyone," Spike smiled easily.   
"Uh, sure," Matt said distractedly, putting his hand on the small of Nora's back. Frowning, Spike watched the two of them head to the dance floor, "Nidia, everyone knows Nora is in love with Matt."  
"Except Matt," Nidia replied ruefully. "And everyone knows Matt is still pining for Amy."  
"Except Amy," Spike finished, turning back to her.   
The jazz oriented band easily switched to a rendition of the ballad, "Sad Eyes," just as Nora and Matt set foot on the dance floor. Nora looked at Matt nervously, "A slow song..." she trailed off as Matt gently took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. Matt loosely wrapped his arms around her waist. Nora looped her arms around Matt's neck, her blonde head resting on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry Matt," she said, her heart aching for him, as well as for her.   
Pulling her closer he sighed and rested his head on her shoulder, "It's not your fault Sunny," Matt answered affectionately. "Thanks for being here for me- friend." 


	6. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or it's wrestlers, that honor belongs to Vince McMahon and family.  
  
"Change the Way," is by Whiteheart and is not mine.  
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask me first, thanks.  
  
Chapter 6: Discoveries  
  
"Sell my brain, break my heart.  
Finally had enough, goodbye love-  
I'm getting out."  
  
Her home:  
"That's it! Don't fix me up again Cora, not with anybody!"   
"What? What's wrong? What happened?" she asked. Cora walked out of the kitchen, wiping her soapy hands on the now saturated dish towel.  
Nora sunk down onto the couch and buried her head in her hands. Cora bit her lip and said quietly to herself, "I was hoping he had gotten over her by now."  
Nora looked up at Cora, her eyes narrowing, "What? You knew Matt still loved Amy? Why didn't you say anything? It would have saved me from the painful awakening I received tonight." Tears shimmering in her eyes, Nora lunged up off the sofa and stomped toward the bedroom she shared with her sister, "Love sucks, and I have no desire to date, ever again!" Throwing herself down on the pink, frilly comforter, Nora said to herself honestly, tears streaming down her face, "I'll always be there for him though, even if all I mean to him is a friend."   
  
His home:  
"So, how'd it go?" Jeff asked eagerly as Matt closed the door behind him.  
"Don't ask," Matt grumbled.  
"What did you do?" Jeff asked, drumming his fingers on the countertop.   
Matt's eyes widened in surprise, "Me?! Chris and Amy were there tonight and..."  
"Matt!" Jeff exclaimed, rolling his eyes in exasperation, "you have to get over her."  
"I have no choice to now, she is engaged to Chris," Matt answered caustically, his eyes flashing.  
Jeff's mouth dropped in astonishment, "You're kidding me?"  
Matt scowled at him, "I wish."  
"Matt, you had to know that it was over between you two a long time ago," Jeff chided gently.  
Matt sunk down on the couch and buried his face in his hands, "I know but-I was hoping, thinking, maybe some day..." he trailed off, as he searched his brother's face. "I know what you're thinking," Matt said, frowning darkly, "I would never do that, Amy has chosen Chris, just as he chose her. I won't stand in the way of that."  
"That's big of you big brother," Jeff said clapping his hand on Matt's shoulder, "considering you speak of love so highly," Jeff replied dryly.  
"Love, shmove. Love hurts," Matt stated bluntly, resting his chin in his hands.  
"Well, I think you should give love another chance," Jeff said softly, "because I know someone who loves you very much."  
Matt jerked his head up in surprise, turning Jeff's words over in his mind. Solemnly, Matt stared at Jeff's retreating back, unable to deal with the very real possibility that his baby brother was right.   
  
Dusk-several days later, at the auditorium:  
"Cora, what am I going to do? I have to face him tonight?!" Nora panicked.  
"Face Matt-in a match?" Cora asked in astonishment.  
"No, not in a match. I'm bound to see him at some point though, before or after his match," Nora stated pointedly.  
"So, you guys are still friends, right?"  
"Well, sure, but I that doesn't change how I feel about him," Nora hissed.  
All of a sudden, an arm snaked around Nora's neck, wrapping her in a headlock.  
"Don't worry about Matt, he'll come around," Jeff reassured her.   
"He's right hon," Shane responded encouragingly, giving her a squeeze, "don't give up on him." Releasing Nora, Shane announced that he and Jeff had a match to go break up.  
"Break a leg," Jeff encouraged with a smile.   
"You better get that belt tonight babe," Shane threatened with a grin.  
  
A short time later:  
Nervously, Nora paced back and forth, her blonde curls bouncing against her back, as she got ready for her match with Jazz. Suddenly, *smack!* She paced right into something hard-and muscular.   
"Hey, what's eating ya, are you okay?" She opened up her eyes in surprise and gasped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Matt replied apologetically.  
Unable to tear her eyes away from his concerned face, she nodded, "It's alright. I'm just anxious about fighting Jazz tonight."  
"No sweat. You can beat her, hands down. She's tough, but so are you," Matt said reassuringly. Looking into her bluer than blue eyes, something stirred within his heart-*" 'Give love another chance, because I know someone who loves you very much.' "*  
Quickly, Matt released her and tossed a rushed goodbye over his shoulder as he walked briskly down the hall in the opposite direction. Nora couldn't help but stare after him, her breath caught in her throat.   
Standing in the ring, Nora thought to herself in disgust, *nerves of- putty!* as her stomach fluttered nervously. She blinked not once, but twice as the lights went down and a bright burst of light lit up the arena. Jazz made her way down the ramp, belt hoisted over her shoulder, the music blaring behind her.  
"I'm gonna make mincemeat out of you!" she threatened, as she climbed into the ring. Swallowing hard, Nora bent her knees reflexively, arms outstretched defensively. She took a step back as Jazz threw her belt to one of the announcers outside the ring. Taking a deep breath, Nora ran at her, catching Jazz in an unprecedented headlock.   
Delivering several punches to Jazz's face, which was starting to look slightly swollen, Nora launched herself off the ropes-and missed. That was her first mistake. Doing a footsweep, momentarily knocking Jazz out, Nora climbed the turnbuckle, but just as she got ready to do the Molly-go-round, she noticed Jazz start to awaken out of her stupor. Quickly, she jumped down off the ropes, and pinned her in the figure four leg lock, but Jazz refused to tap out. Frustrated, Nora climbed the ropes again, but what would have been Jazz's stomach, ended up being her knees that Nora slammed into. Wheezing painfully, Nora staggered to her feet, only to be hit with a roundhouse punch to the gut and a fist slam to the back. Sick to her stomach, Nora forced herself to take in a deep breath of air, then slammed her head into Jazz's chin. Stunned, Jazz staggered away, as Nora grabbed her by the hair. Slamming her into the mat, Nora went for the pin, but once again Jazz kicked out. Brutally, Jazz hauled her up and wrenched her arm behind her back, while with wrapped her other arm around Nora's neck in a choke hold. Breaking and reversing the hold, Nora twisted Jazz's arm behind her back, but Jazz delivered a nasty head butt to Nora. Almost instantly, Nora released Jazz's arm, and covered her painfully aching face with her hands. When she finally pulled them away, Nora gasped in horror as they were slick with blood. That was all Jazz needed. Pulling back, she swung her leg around, kicking Nora upside the head. Nearly blacking out at the impact, Nora felt herself go down as Jazz yanked her up for the win. *NO!* With her last bit of adrenaline, Nora yanked up her arm and grabbing a fistful of Jazz's hair, freed herself from underneath Jazz's body. Locking Jazz up, Nora felt the blood rush to her head, as she desperately tried to hold her back bend steady as an incensed Jazz thrashed about wildly. Nora heard the referee slam his hand down on the mat for the third and final time as her own body gave out-only to be met by a pair of strange hands... 


	7. Falling for You

Disclaimer: The WWE and it's wrestlers are not mine, they belong to Vince McMahon and family.  
  
Chapter 7: Falling for You  
  
"Easy, I've got ya." Groggily, she felt herself hoisted up against a warm body.   
*So many voices, moving in close then fading away.* "Pounding," Nora mumbled, "in my ears."   
Matt smiled, "That's only our entrance music."  
"Oh, so Jeff's here too?"   
"Jeff has your belt slung over his shoulder right now."  
"I won?!"  
Brushing a curly tendril off her cheek, Matt responded fondly, "Sure did. You did terrific darlin."  
"Good." Too tired to care, Nora let herself relax in Matt's arms, allowing the darkness to swallow her up. Concern etching his handsome face, Matt cradled Nora's bruised body closer, her blond hair spilling over his elbow.  
  
At the hospital:  
"Welcome back," a warm, gentle voice reached her ears.   
Nora blinked twice in surprise, "Ma, Matt? What are you doing here? You carried me up the ramp?"  
Matt chuckled, "Whoa, one question at a time. I wanted to see how you were feeling and yes I carried you up the ramp."  
Without thinking, Nora asked forthrightly, "Why?"  
"Why wouldn't I, it would have been rather thoughtless of me to leave you out there, unconscious."  
"I, I don't remember passing out," Nora replied uncertainly.  
Matt's brow furrowed, "You passed out in my arms."  
Her flushed face matching Matt's, Nora asked, "I did?!"  
Matt nodded, "You had us worried for a minute there."  
*Us? What about you Matt?* Nora felt her sprits sink, her heart longing to hear Matt say the words, *I was worried about you.*   
Troubled, Nora asked, , "What are my injuries?"  
This time Matt's face darkened. Guiltily, Nora felt pleased that his face held genuine concern for her. "Well," Matt started, taking a deep breath, "you have a slight concussion, a deep cut above your right eye, a busted lip, a severely bruised hip and a cracked rib. The doctor said you'll be out for at least a couple of weeks."  
"A few weeks!" she groaned, "and I thought it was serious," Nora quipped, her smile automatically crossing her face. "Ow, ooh, that hurts," Nora stated, gingerly touching her lip. As Matt watched her, an unwanted thought crossed through his mind, *her lips look delightfully luscious to me.. What?! Where did that come from?* Clearly freaked out, Matt jumped out of his chair, nearly knocking it over. "Um, I'll be right back." Uneasily, Nora watched him leave. *What did I do?* she thought apprehensively.  
As the sliding doors opened, Matt stepped out into the cool, evening air and took a deep breath, "I'm not ready for this."  
"Not ready for what?" Amy asked innocently, stepping up next to him. Nervously, Matt took a step away from her. "I couldn't stay inside any longer, it's very stifling just sitting in the waiting room."   
*You're telling me!* Matt thought nervously. "Uh, I'm not ready to watch sappy movies with Nora!" he answered quickly, coming up with a spur-of-the-moment excuse.   
Amy turned to study his face in surprise, "You're going to watch sappy, I mean, chick flicks with Nora?"  
"Yep." Making up his mind with a firm decisiveness, he thought to himself, *As soon as I find out what sappy, chick flicks she likes that is.* Hurriedly, he excused himself. On a mission, he ran off in search of Shane and Jeff.  
  
A short time later:  
*I can't believe I'm doing this!* Matt thought to himself, his palms sweating, as he cautiously turned the knob.  
Matt's face fell slightly as he focused on a peacefully sleeping Nora. Slowly, he turned to leave.  
"Matt," Nora's voice laced heavily with sleep, "Why did you leave, did I do something wrong?"  
Matt turned to face her, "No honey, you didn't do a thing wro.." he trailed off, realizing she was having some sort of nightmare. Silently, he moved to sit down beside her. Hesitantly, he rested his hand over hers, "Nora, wake up, you're only having a nightmare."   
Rapidly, Nora's eyes snapped open as his voice entered her dreams, "I, I'm glad it was only a bad dream," she replied, her voice tight.   
Unsure of what to say, Matt was relived when he caught the curious look in her eyes as to what was hidden behind him. Eyes gleaming, Matt said excitedly, "I got you something." Whipping out a bouquet of White Gardenias and two videos from behind his back, he grinned broadly as she reached out for the flowers.   
"Oh, they're lovely, thank you!" she breathed. Inhaling in the fresh, perfumed fragrance, she closed her eyes. At that moment, Matt's heart ached, wishing he could make all her pain go away, a small part of him wondering if he was, the cause of her pain. *Just talk to her!* his mind screamed, but her excited voice interrupted his train of thought, " 'Wild Hearts Can't be broken', oh, I love this movie!" she cried, reaching out to wrap an arm around his neck. "Thank you," her whispered response reached his ear.   
Gently, he hugged her back, "You're welcome."  
"So, when are you going to watch them with me?" Nora asked slyly.   
"Soon, but first you have to do something for me.." he responded mysteriously, a twinkle in his eye.  
"Oh, I shouldn't have made this bet with you, I never understand strategy movies," Nora protested.  
"Trust me, you'll like it," Matt assured her. Grabbing her arm, he led her down the aisle. Wincing, Nora wrapped her arm around her waist, as they sat down.  
"Oh man, I'm sorry," Matt apologized, immediately contrite.  
"It's alright," Nora replied with a smile.  
"I thought your rib was pretty much healed by now."  
"So did I," Nora grumbled, "but I go to the doctor tomorrow. The sooner I get back into the ring, the happier I'll be."  
Matt nudged her gently, "But you've got me," he answered with a playful smile.  
Nora allowed a small smile to grace her face, "Yes, you've been great Matt, thank you." Nora was doing her best to be grateful for Matt's friendship, but she wanted more. Determined to remind herself that at the very least, she had his friendship, Nora let out an inaudible sigh and turned around in her seat as the lights dimmed. In the dim light, she failed to notice Matt watching her in thoughtful concern, her sigh not as inaudible as she thought. Half-way through the movie, Nora suddenly gasped in horror as a huge explosion rippled through the stadium, on screen. "Oh my gosh!" She buried her face in Matt's shoulder, "I can't watch!"  
Matt laughed, "Sure you can," he commented, giving her hand a squeeze. "Now turn around or you'll miss one of the most important parts of the film."  
Hesitantly, Nora turned her face away from Matt's shoulder, "Sure, that's what you say," she muttered. But as the movie continued on, Nora found herself more engrossed than ever in the film's events.  
As the lights came up and the end credits finished, Matt kept his hand at the small of Nora's back as they walked out of the theater.   
"Would you get a load of that body! Maybe she should check out the inside of a gym every week!"   
"A husky girl eh," another fellow behind her snickered.   
Stiffly, Nora continued walking, her head held high, ignoring the pain inside her heart. Sensing Matt was no longer at her side, she stopped and turned around. Nora's mouth dropped open at the sight before her.  
"I want you to apologize to her!" Matt growled.  
"For what?" the guy retorted.  
"Matt, it's okay. Don't worry about it," Nora said gently, walking back to him. She laid a on his arm, trying to ease the tension of the situation.   
"For being a moron, you jack.." Matt's snapped angrily.   
Matt!" Nora whispered tensely, her face filled with worry. Letting his tense face sink into a look of pure boredom, he released the collar of the guy's shirt. "You know what," Matt stated off-handedly, appraising the young man before him, "maybe you should check out the inside of a gym sometime-junior. Walking away, Matt muttered, "Punk," under his breath in disgust. Taking a deep breath, Nora looped her arm through Matt's, watching his jaw and neck muscles slowly relax. "Wow! I didn't realize you had such a temper," Nora stated, staring at him, her eyes wide.   
"Generally, I don't. I don't waste my breath on people like that.. except what he said was cruel. He had no business saying that about you. Though, I didn't mean to make a scene back there, I'm sorr.."  
"That's okay, thank you for standing up for me," Nora interjected quickly, her face flaming.  
Matt stared at Nora in awe, "Wow, I thought you would be a lot more upset than this."  
"I appreciate what you did back there. No guy has ever done that for me. Though, next time, words alone might be sufficient," Nora cautioned, fighting the smile that was beginning to play on her lips.  
  
Back at Nora and Cora's place:  
"Now, you have to watch at least one of the movies you purchased for me, with me," Nora said with a sly grin, as she settled herself on the couch.  
"I know," Matt answered grumpily, as he sat down next to her with a sigh.  
"Come now, you assured me that 'The Sum of All Fears,' was a good movie, and you were right, it was distinctively good." Nora continued on excitedly, "I especially liked the ending, when Ben asked the girl.."  
"Ssh, we can't let our reading audience know the ending now can we?" Matt demanded playfully, with a grin.  
"I suppose not," Nora replied with a smile of her own. "Anyway, like the 'The Sum of All Fears,' 'Wild Hearts Can't be Broken,' is a great movie. It's based on a true story too - a wonderful, romantic drama," Nora gushed.  
"That's what I was afraid of," Matt groaned.  
  
An 1 1/2 later:  
Matt turned his head, putting a hand to his face.  
Nora leaned forward, her long blonde hair sweeping forward, "Are you okay Matt? Do you have a headache?"  
"No," he answered, turning his face from her, sniffling.  
"You're crying!" she exclaimed.  
"No, no I'm not," Matt stated flatly.  
"Yes, yes you are," Nora crowed in triumph.  
He turned around, removed his hand from his face-and began to tickle her mercilessly.  
"Tell no one," he intoned in a deep voice, "that I cried at a chick flick."  
"Alright, alright, I won't!" Nora yelled, laughing until her sides ached.  
"Whew," Matt exclaimed in relief, flopping back onto the couch, "Jeff would never let me live it down."  
"So," Matt spoke up uncomfortably, "tonight, you acted as if you'd been through that before, why?"   
Nora lifted her head up and took a deep breath, "What are you talking about?"  
"Come on, you know what I'm talking about: the guys, your reaction," Matt pushed gently.   
With a heavy sigh, Nora changed her position, until she was facing Matt, her legs crossed-Indian style. "There was a time, unfortunately not long enough ago, that I fell in love with someone who I thought, returned that love. At first, I really never thought much of it, but whenever I was around him I dressed in bulky sweaters and blue jeans, since he was always telling me that I looked really terrific in them. Well, a few months after we had started dating, we went out for dinner and dancing, so I wore a much fancier outfit. As soon as he saw it though, he commanded that I put something else on, that it revealed too much. I remember feeling all giddy inside, thinking that he was all jealous because other guys might notice me, but oh, if I had only known.." Nora frowned deeply as the painful memory re-surfaced. Watching the show of emotions playing across her face, Matt shook his head, "Nora, it's alright, you don't have to continue."  
She shook her head, "No, it's time I told someone else. I went home that night and stared into the full-length mirror at the dress I was originally going to wear. As I compared it to the sweater dress that he demanded I wear, that's when it hit me. The dress I had chosen, exposed my neckline and shoulders, and went slightly above the knee, unlike the long-sleeved sweater dress that covered up everything! That's when I knew, he was ashamed of my body. I was devastated."  
"Oh Nora!" Matt breathed, "I had no idea."  
Nora shook her head beseechingly, "Please, let me continue. I should have broken up with him right then, but was so blindly in love with him, I was willing to give up almost anything to keep him. So, for the next few weeks, I tried dieting and shed 10 pounds, but it was never good enough for him. He just kept telling me a few more pounds couldn't hurt."  
Matt's eyes sparked dangerously, "To lose 10 pounds that quickly is unhealthy Nora. How could he let you do that?! Who was this scum?"   
"I realized very quickly just how unhealthy it was, when my energy and stamina levels shot down, so I gave up, slowly readjusting back to my normal, healthier eating habits. Shortly thereafter, I decided to test him-I told him I was going to have plastic surgery done. To my utter disappointment and horror, he was ecstatic. I hadn't been planning on actually going through with it, but the sheer joy on his face was enough for me. I made an appointment the following week to have a consultation with the doctor. The doctor set up my appointment for the surgery a week after the consultation. I walked into the office, my heart in my stomach, I was terrified. As I sat down I thought about why I was doing this, not for me, but for him. He who didn't really love me, just the idea of loving a woman with a wonderful body," Nora stopped, a disgusted look on her face. "And so I walked out, shocked at what I had become and what I had done. I spent hours just driving. So, needless to say, I was not at all surprised to find him on my doorstep, arms crossed in anger. The doctor had called his number, asking what had happened to me. His first question was why didn't I have the surgery done. Not how was I or where had I been, but why didn't I go through with the surgery!" Nora stopped, her breath hitched. A single tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Nora, I'm so sorry," Matt said, reaching out to wrap his arms around her.  
"He broke up with me right then and there, saying he wasn't going to date someone who was so grossly overweight. It felt like a dagger being plunged into my heart." Burying her face in his shirt, Nora let the tears fall.   
"Never feel that way again about yourself Nora." Gently tipping her chin up with his index finger, he forced her to look him in the eyes, "Don't rate yourself through everyone else's eyes. Your are beautiful and don't let anyone ever tell you any less. "He was a disrespectful fool to treat you like that, not having a clue to what he let go," Matt said softly, tenderly brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. Matt delicately cupped her cheek in his hand, inching closer to her face. Nora placed her hand over his. Closing her eyes, she drew closer, her lips waiting. "So beautiful," Matt whispered as he closed the gap between them 


	8. Talk to Me!!

Disclaimer: The wrestlers do not belong to me, but to Vince McMahon- except for Cora-she is mine.   
  
"I'm not in Love," is by BBMak and is not mine.  
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks! :)  
  
Also, thanks everyone for your reviews, I love to hear your responses! :-) They are greatly appreciated.   
  
Chapter 8: Talk to Me!!   
  
//What if I just can't sleep at night.  
I see your face in the starry skies so high above,   
but girl I'm not in love.  
So, if my heart just skips a beat, what if I   
lose a little sleep...//  
  
"I, I can't do this," Matt said quickly, withdrawing his fingers from her cheek. Matt jumped up off the sofa, "I should go, it's getting late," he finished lamely.  
"Yes, maybe you should," Nora said quietly, watching as he made his hasty retreat.   
  
Later that night:  
Hands crossed behind his head, Matt stared up at the ceiling, "What's wrong with me, I spend the good part of an evening with a beautiful, wonderful gir- woman and I walk, okay run, away." Matt shook his head stubbornly, "I'm not, no, I can't be falling in love with her. I can deal with this, I just gotta walk, no run away." Troubled, he turned over on his side, *After all, I am in love with Amy-right?*  
  
Later that night:  
"Why does he keep doing this to me?!" Nora wailed to Cora, who rocked her distraught, older sister back and forth in her arms. "This is just a guess," Cora said quietly, "but I really think it has everything to do with Amy. And maybe, it would help if you told him how you feel," Cora reprimanded gently.  
Gently, Nora extricated herself from Cora's grasp. Sitting up straight on the sofa, Nora squared her shoulders, "Well, he has to make up his mind, though I will be darned if I'm going to wait around for him to decide. I'm tired of being used as his personal yo-yo. From now on, I'm only heading in one direction: forward!" Nora exclaimed, the fierce light of determination in her eyes.  
In the days and nights that followed, Matt desperately sought out Nora before and after his matches, but she was nowhere to be found. Finally, one night, Matt sat down in the locker room with Jeff and Shane and poured out his troubles to the duo: "I can't stop thinking about her," he confessed to the guys, "but now she won't even speak to me," Matt exhaled in frustration.  
"I've tried calling her, but she never answers the phone. I've even left a few messages on her machine, but she never calls back." Matt swung his legs back and forth idly, staring at the concrete floor.  
"Well, maybe it's because you keep stringing her along," Shane and Jeff responded simultaneously.   
"Don't everyone speak at once," Matt shot back sarcastically.  
"Well, you got yourself into this mess bro," Jeff responded, standing up to stretch. "She's been burned before and when you left that night, it was equal to plunging a knife into her heart and twisting it. The bottom line is: If you love Nora, just tell her-otherwise let her go."  
"I do love Nora!" Matt blurted out, surprising even himself. "It's just that I, I guess I'm scared to let Amy go, but I don't want to lose Nora-like I did Amy," Matt finished quietly. Shane and Jeff looked at each other in wonderment, "I'm proud of you big brother, it takes a lot of guts to come to terms with your past," Jeff commended Matt.   
"And then to admit it publicly," Shane added in admiration.  
"You can do this though Matt, fear is the biggest obstacle in your way now," Jeff encouraged, "after all, fear is only a four-letter word," Jeff finished with a small smile.   
  
The following evening:  
"Nora, would you just listen to me?" Matt pleaded, grabbing her arm as she started to walk away.  
"No, I'm not going to listen to you speak those wonderful, flowery words, only to throw them back in my face!" Wrenching her arm from his grasp, Nora stormed off into the night, towards the parking lot. Dejectedly, he turned to head back inside, but suddenly, a shrill scream pierced the air. 


	9. No Escape

Disclaimer: The wrestlers are not owned by me, but the honorable Vince McMahon of WWE.  
  
The song, "Escape," is by Enrique Iglesias, and is not mine. This time the song itself is not the actual title, nor are the lyrics in the chapter, but I did get the idea for the title and theme of this chapter from his song, "Escape." :)  
  
If anyone would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks! :)  
  
Chapter 9: No Escape  
  
Matt raced towards the source of the scream, "Nora?!" he questioned, his voice laced with panic. "NORA!" he yelled out again. Turning in circles, he scanned the perimeter of the parking lot.   
"Don't breath a word sweetheart," a deep voice rumbled in her ear. Breathing heavily, Nora kicked him in the shins.   
"I, I thought you had left?" she questioned shakily.  
"Only for a time, got to give my old bones a rest ya know. Now I get to be an announcer on RAW, won't that be fun," he chuckled evilly, his breath heavy against her ear.  
"Let her go," a voice spoke evenly through the cloak of darkness.  
"Not on your life Matt Hardy. I haven't seen this pretty little filly in quite some time and you know what, she looks pretty good."  
"She'll always be better than you. You're lower than swine Dallas," Matt spat out in disgust.  
Dallas let out a yelp of pain as Nora stomped on his foot, "You, you jerk! Don't ever think that I will be yours again. You were never worth it!" In a last ditch effort, Nora bit him on the arm.   
"Why you, you little slut!" he hissed.   
Dallas reached a hand up to slap Nora, but a younger, stronger hand quickly enclosed around his bicep, "Touch her again and you'll deal with me," a voice growled.   
"So, I'll deal with you then, pip-squeak," Dallas growled.  
Several thuds pounded against the pavement until Nora finally managed out a squeal, "Matt!"  
  
The next day, mid-morning:  
"Woulf you pwease meet me tonight?" Matt pleaded.  
Feeling sorry for Matt, not to mention he had gotten hurt on account of her ex, she relented. Nonetheless, a fluttering of hope welled up inside her, "Alright, I'll meet you at the dock at 7:00 p.m."   
"Good," Matt almost smiled triumphantly, hearing the smile in her own voice.  
  
In the twilight, in the evening:   
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Nora asked as she walked up to him.   
"Nothing, I wanf to show you instef." Matt extended his hand to her, which she reluctantly took. They walked further down the dock, towards a tall, three tiered cruise boat, all aglow with twinkling lights.   
"Oh Matt! What's going on?" she breathed, confused.  
"Your carriage awaits milady," Matt managed to say through clenched teeth.   
"You don't have pretend around me Matt Hardy," Nora chastised gently, tilting his chin up with her finger, "I know that hurt."   
"It was worth it thouf," he insisted, meeting her eyes. They walked onto the gangplank of the ship, then climbed the stairs to the 2nd deck. As they sat down at the table, a waiter brought a menu over to them. Nora pondered hers thoughtfully for a few seconds, while Matt knew right away what he would pick.   
"French Onion soup pwease," Matt requested.   
Her brow furrowing in concern, Nora quickly made up her mind, "I'll have the same please."  
"Nora, it's okay, I wanf you to pick whaf you really want," Matt insisted.   
"I already have," she replied softly.   
Matt was thankful for the dim lighting, as his cheeks turned a shade darker. They said nothing as they ate, only glancing up at each other now and then. For dessert, they both chose Tropical mousse. As they finished their mousse, Matt spoke up first, "I'm glad that I happened to be their when D. D. P. decided to make his unwelcome appearance back into your life."  
"So am I, I may be spunky but he's twice my size."  
Matt laughed, "Ow, ooh." A moan immediately escaped his lips, "I really regret doing that."  
"Poor baby," Nora replied sincerely. Unconsciously, she touched her finger across his lips. Hastily, she pulled away, "Oh, I'm sorry.."  
"No, don't be," Matt answered quickly, grasping her hand in his. They both got up and made their way to the third and final deck. Matt shook his head, "I can't believe you actually dated him, he's a bit old for ya, don't you think?"  
Nora turned to look at him, "I told you what a big mistake it was- Dad," she replied, a smile forming at the corners of her mouth.   
"Ha, ha, very funffy," Matt garbled dryly.   
"Thanks for coming to my rescue-again," Nora said quietly, shyly pressing his black tie against his red, silk shirt. "I feel bad though, you got all hurt for me. Your pour busted, swollen lip, bruised hip and.."  
"Okay, okay, I get the pictfure," he said, trying not to laugh. "It was worth it though," he finished softly. "You look really beautiful tonight," Matt stated, changing the subject as his eyes focused on the baby blue cameo choker fastened at her neck. "The dress matches your choker perfectly," he commented.   
"This is the dress that I was going to wear that night-until he ordered me not to," Nora said softly.  
Matt's jaw dropped, "This is the dress! D.D.P. was a fool, you look absolutely lovely. It brings out the blue in your eyes," he said steadfastly, cupping his hand around her cheek, "and the blond of your hair," he whispered, brushing a strand out of her eyes. He leaned in closer, letting his lips graze hers. Nora pulled back and smiled, "Cora was right, I, I, should have told you."  
"Told me whaf?" Matt asked, perplexed.   
"That I love you."  
Matt smiled warmly at her, sending butterflies soaring in her stomach.   
Caressing her face, Matt responded, "I love you too." As he leaned in to kiss her, an explosion rocked the night sky. Nora jumped and ducked closer to Matt. Matt laughed, wrapping his arms around her, "It's jusf fireworks."   
"Oh, that's right, it is Independence day, isn't it?" Silently, they both turned to watch the many brilliant red, orange, purple and blue hues set the night sky afire.  
"There is no escape," Matt stated plainly, turning to face her.  
"What?! What do you mean?" Nora looked at him, startled.  
"From genuine love. You can't run and you can't hide, because it will always find you."  
Nora smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck, "No escape," she echoed, brushing her lips against his.   
It was Matt's turn to pull away this time, "Hey, am I climbing back up on that white steed you put me on?" Matt asked playfully.   
"You're getting there," Nora replied with a saucy smile, "Now kiss me!" 


	10. For Whom the Bell Tolls

Disclaimer: The wrestlers and WWE belong to Vince McMahon and family. Fortunately, I do own someone: Cora! :)  
  
Y'all thought I was finished eh? : Not without my epilogue! *grins*   
  
Thanks everyone for reading, I appreciate it and I hope you like this finale!   
Take care.   
  
Epilogue: For Whom the Bell Tolls  
Two months later:  
Bells resounded throughout the small, white church as the happily wedded couples emerged from the sanctuary.   
"I love this! Everything is so-nice lovely and sweet!" Nora exclaimed, taking the outstretched hand Matt offered her as they made their way down the steep, stone steps.   
"Just like you," Matt responded softly, looking into her eyes. Shyly, Nora quickly ducked her head, avoiding his gaze. "I mean it," he spoke earnestly.  
"I know, I'm, I'm just not used to such compliments," Nora answered quietly.   
"Well, get used to it," Matt replied easily, a smile that reached his eyes, as he laced his fingers through hers. "So," Matt spoke, casually changing the subject, "this is the type of wedding you want huh?"  
"Oh yes-someday!" Nora answered, a wistful look on her face, her eyes alight.   
"Well.. it would take a while to plan, so how about January of next year?" Matt asked off-handedly.  
"You're, you're serious?!" Nora could barely breath, as her heart pounded in excitement.   
"I've never been more serious," Matt whispered in her ear, as he whirled her around, she felt her feet leave the ground.  
"I feel like Cinderella," she responded breathlessly with a smile as Matt put her back down.   
"Then, I'm just the very lucky Prince Charming," Matt replied with a smile, resting his forehead against hers.   
"Whom do you think the bells toll for next?" Chris asked jokingly as he opened the limousine door for his red-headed bride.   
"You don't have to look very far," Shane responded with a grin, jerking his thumb towards their maid of honor and best man. "The best thing about a double wedding is you get to share the same members of the wedding," Shane finished with a laugh as Cora cut her new husband off, with a passionate kiss. Everyone hugged, knowing it would be a few weeks until they all would be standing outside the next plane, ready for wherever their wrestling lives would take them. Eagerly, Chris stooped low to climb into the back seat of the Limo, "Ready to begin our new life together sweetheart?" he asked. Wrapping an arm around Amy's shoulders, he gave her a little squeeze.   
"I've never been more ready," Amy announced, giving Chris a quick kiss on the lips. Turning to look out the window one last time as the limousine roared off, Amy smiled to herself, knowing now that Matt was truly set free and happy. *I'm glad Matt has finally let go, now instead of me, he looks at Nora with forever is in his eyes.* 


End file.
